The Lion King III: The Princes Return
by TrueTigress
Summary: Zira was exciled for killing Kopa and Kohev (Fluffy), but now it seems that there is more to the storuy that they first thought. It seems the princes are not dead, but living just down river with a young lioness named Magouy (Enigma). What will happen when the young princes meet their family? And what will happen when they realise, the princes have no memopry of their previous life


_The prologue is my way of trying to explain the time line in between The Lion King and The Lion king II. After this chapter, there will be the events that occur after The Lion King II._

**Prologue**

As Zira snuggled up to scar after the birth of their Son, Nuka, Scar sneered at her dissapointedly and whispered to her very clearly, "This child is not worthy to be my aire! You will find another mate, somebody who will make me an aire who has the same dark soul as me, you will find that mate and the first male child you have with him will be my aire!" Scar comanded Zira who stood up and took her cub away from the lion who had called his own son, _not fit to be aire to the throne._

She snarled back at the cave as she came out of it. She would show him! She would find a lion fit to mate her and make her concive a child WORTHY of his throne!

Nuka nuzzled up to his mother, but she pushed the cub away, "You are not _worthy _to nuzzle me you wreched cub!" She snarled at the confused cub, she sighed at her frustration and layed down to nurse the new born cub that should have been the new aire to the throne.

"What ever you say Scar, I'll do for you." Zira murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

The next thing Zira knew the pride lands were ablaze with flames and the hyenas screams and lionesses roars echoed around the inside cave of pride rock where she had been nursing her undernurished cub.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" She heared scar yell, and as she watched from the cave, she realised that another lion had come to challenge scar, he couldn't have been much younger than herself, he was in the prime of his life and looked eeirly like Mufasa that she could remember from been a cub.

As the two lions reared up to battle, Zira nugged her cub back into the cave trying to figgure out what to do for her lover, but she couldn't work it out, she didn't know what to do! And then she was too late, she saw Simba throw Scar off the edge of pride rock, and the hyena's began to devour the lion she loved. She screamed in anguish as the hyenas ate the still live Scar, and then she watched as they were all consumed in flames and the rain began to poor, putting out the flames that had burned the pridelands dry.

She watched as Nala and Simba walked up to the front of pride rock and presented them selves at the new king and queen of the pride lands. She cursed herself and then she began to plot her revenge. She would stay at pride rock... she would infiltrate the pride and get Simba to trust her and then when things were just right she would kill him!

Zira was there on the day that Simba and Nala introduced Fluffy to the pride lands. Fluffy was the name that Nala had given the cub for a nick name until they could figgure out a proper name, he was pale like Nala with her beautiful blue eyes, eventually he was named Kohev, seen as that meant 'Fluffy' in Estonian.

Kohev grew very fast, him and Nuka often played together, much to Zira's despise as she only saw the new cub as another tool that was blocking her future son's throne from view. She swore to herself that she would find a lion suitable to impregnate her with Scar's aire, that was Scar's last request to her and she would fufill it for him!

One day another cub was presented to the pride, another male named Kopa who looked exactly like his father with his red eyes and dark, golden-brown fur. He was born only four cycles of the moon after his brother Kohev, and as there was little difference between the males, Kopa soon grew to play in the savanna with Kohev and Nuka, it wasn't until two months after Kopa was born that Zira gave birth to her twin lion cubs, only four months earlier she had found a suitable male, and as she gave birth to the first cub, a young female she was very dissapointed, she needed a male!  
And then she felt the labour pains again, she didn't know she was pregnant with Twins of course, nobody really knows, but as she pushed again and she realised that she had yet another child to give birth to her, she was over come with relief when she birthed a cub who looked like scar in apperance, strangely even though he wasn't the cubs father, and she noticed that even though he was a cub, he was alot more proportioned that Nuka ever was as a cub.

"Vitani... my little demon of war... and Kovu... my little Scar!" She laughed evilly as her cubs made their way to her to suckle.

A month passed and Kovu and Vitani had made their first ventures out of the den, meeting with other lion cubs, and one of the biggest supprises was the amazing friendship Kopa struck up with Vitani, she was alot smaller than the rest of the cubs in the pride lands, so she couldn't go many places, what was also a supprise was that the three month old cub actually ditched his other friends to lay in the den and play games with the tiny Vitani.

"You know, Vitani mean's ducks in swahili?" He smiled playfully as Vitani squeeked and meowed because she could bearly form words yet.

"Duck." Vitani whispered, and that was the first word Vitani spoke, or that she had ever spoken to Kopa.

"Good job, Tani!" He cried, "Or should I call you ducky?" He laughed.

"Ducky." Vitani repeated and smiled at Kopa, not really understanding what he was saying to her.

As Vitani and copa hit two months old, they were aloud out of the den for the first time, Kopa was excited to show Vitani around, as she could now fully speak, and to his not-so-supprise- she hated the name 'ducky'! Not that he stopped calling her it, because he thought her reaction was kind of cute when she got mad and flustered and tried to bat him with her dainty paws.

One afternoon, kopa, Kohev, Vitani and Nuka were playing by the Zubari River, Kovu was back at the den on his own, prefering not to anger his mother by playing with the royal children. He stayed close to the other lions, feeling protected when they were around. One thing he noticed was that the female lion, the queen was getting rather large again, Kopa was only four months old, surely she couldn't be pregnant again?!  
She looked very heavy and due, but he didn't contemplate it any further, he just curled in a ball by a stone and shut his eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep like any normal cub would.

Over by the Zubari river, the cubs were play fighting when all of a sudden, Zira came over to them and began to chuckle darkly.

"What are you all doing here on your own?" She asked the four cubs. "Nuka! Vitani! Come here now!" She comanded. The cubs went to their mother's side as Kopa and Kohev were filled with dread at Zira's smile. They heard their father's roar in the distance as he yelled their names.

"It's time my children! Time we take our rightful place in the pride lands." She told her children who looked very confused.

"What do you mean mother?" Vitani asked, meowing at the end because of how young she was.

"I mean we are going to destroy the princes!" Zira laughed sardonically and began to edge forward, pushing the princes to the edge of the river. "I'll rip you to shreads!" Zira warned and then she saw Kohev step back, his foot slipping off the edge of the cliff.

"No mother!" Vitani cried and she leeped at her mother, biting onto her ear, Zira screamed in pain as a chunk was ripped out of her ear. She lifted her paw and swiped Vitani across the face, the young cub flew into a pile of rocks and lay there unconscious.

"Vitani!" Kopa yelled and tried to lunge forward, Zira gripped him in her jaws and was about to bite down hard when Nuka swiped her across the face, making Zira drop the cub infront of Kohev who was only slightly older.

"Kohev, do you trust me?" Nuka said as he swiped at his angry mother again.

"Yes!" Kopa called and then Nuka looked at his mother, evil glinting in her eyes and he ran at the two brothers, knocking them over the cliff and into the deep river below.

"No!" Vitani yelled as she saw the two boys fall as she woke from unconsciousness.

"That't my boy!" Zira laughed as she patted Nuka on the head.

Simba arrived seconds later and he saw that his son's were nowhere in sight.

"Nooo!" He cried and then he lunged for Zira, "You did this! You will pay for your crimes!" He yelled as he was about to cut down into her jugular.

"No, Simba! If- If you kill her that makes you no better that her!" Nuka defended his mother and then Simba backed down.

"You are exilled! You are to take your children immediately to the outlands where the other lions are who were banished, there you will live out the rest of your days!" Simba snaled and then he turned as tears began to stream down his face, he began to run back to pride rock to tell his wife of the news that his children were gone and that this new child, the one who was due any day now, was going to be their only hope.

_This is just a short summary, I didn't want to go into much detail, but what do you think? I know, it's not exactly cannon, I just thought that the directors called Fluffy, well... fluffy, so he couldn't be Kopa. And then there's Kiara... and well... seen as Fluffy is a little bit of an embarassing name, I called him Kohev rather than Fluffy and made it so simba has three children :) What do you think? PLEASE REWIEW!_


End file.
